Vampire Project
by ShinnaJaejoong
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 2 ! Jaejoong menjadi seorang murid transfer ke subuah Academy misterius yang hanya diisi oleh anak anak 'berbeda' dari keluarga bangsawan. Sebuah FF dr author abstrak yg terinspirasi dari Yaoi Manga yang kebetulan lupa judul nya #plakk Just Read it anak anak YUNJAE \( O )/
1. Chapter 1

**_Vampire Project_**

.

Present by : Shinna / Shin Jaeyoong

Genre : Romance, Vampire, Blood, Fantasy, Full Gaje '-'

Rated : maybe T – M

Main Pairing :

YUNJAE

**"DON'T LIKE THE PAIR N STORY ? DON'T READ THIS FF!"**

At TOHO Senior High School

"wahh. Nilai ujian mu bagus lagi"

"Banyak olimpiade yang telah kau menangkan juga,kau membanggakan sekolah kita"

Terdengar keramaian di ruang kelas XI – 2,hari ini memang hari pembagian hasil ujian kenaikan kelas sekolah itu. Murid murid kelas itu sedari tadi melontarkan pujian pada seorang namja berbakat dan pandai yang lagi lagi menduduki peringkat pertama paralel kelas.

"Greek". Terdengar suara pintu digeser,semua murid begitu pula namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii. Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk segera keruagan nya".

"aa,ne seongsangnim". Jawab namja pandai yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Ia pun segera keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan teman teman nya.

_YJ_

"Permisi seongsanim,apakah anda memanggil saya?"

"ne,kim jaejoong. Ayo masuk dan duduk lah". Jaejoong melangkahan kakinya memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Begini Jaejoong shii,kau tau,kau adalah murid berbakat yang menjadi kebanggan TOHO HS . kami sangat kagum pada otak jenius mu".

"Ne seongsangnim. Kamsahamnida atas pujian nya"

"Dan ini". Kepala sekolah meyodorkan sebuah amplop kehadapan Jaejoong."Kau akan menjadi murid transfer disebuah academy terkenal di Korea".

"emm,maksud seongsan?"."aku menyukai TOHO HS,aku tidak perlu melakukan transfer murid". Jaejoong pun mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Mulai besok,kau sudah menjadi murid dari SHINKI Rose Academy. Kau tau itu adalah sekolah idaman anak anak diseluruh dunia. Hanya anak anak berdarah bangsawan saja yang bisa masuk kesekolah itu. Dan lagi, kau mendapat hadiah uang yang fantastis dari presiden Academy itu".

Mendengar kata uang Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan smrik andalah nya. "Baiklah seongsangnim,aku terima tawaran mu".

_YJ_

"Urgh,walau hadiah uang nya sangat besar,tapi aku tetap saja malas menjadi murid transfer. Mana disana academy pula,berartikan aku harus tinggal ,aku tidak bisa pergi ke club lagi kalau begini caranya~". Jaejoong pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hey, kalian tau. Walau Jaejoong adalah seorang namja jenius tapi ia akan sangat berbeda diluar sekolah. Ia menyukai dunia malam,ia suka minum minum, terkadang ia pun harus bekerja disebuah club untuk membiayai kehidupan dirinya dan adiknya. Yah, itu tidak masalah. Asalkan jaejoong tetap berprestasi disekolah ia bebas memilik aktivitas yang ia suka.

" Aku pulang ".

" selamat datang Jae nuna~ ". Sapa seorang namja berkulit agak coklat.

"Yahh...Kim JongIn,kemari kau!. Sudah berapa kali kubilang,aku ini hyung mu!". Bentak Jaejoong pada JongIn atau panggilan akrabnya Kai,adiknya yang tahun ini baru akan masuk ke senior High School.

"ne,ne Jae hyung. Tak perlu marah marah. Jae hyung palli,buatkan aku makan malam. Kau pulang lama sekali. Aku bisa saja mati kelaparan tadi". Jongin menarik tangan Jaejoong kedapur.

"Sabar sedikit Kai"

Sembari memasak, Jaejoong pun berusaha menyampaikan perihal dirinya yang akan menjadi murid transfer.

"Kai,hyung akan menjadi murid transfer besok". Kai pun menghentikan aktifitas nya bermain hp dan memperhatikan hyung nya."Murid transfer dimana hyung?".

"Itu SHINKI Rose Academy, kau tau kan. Sekolah nya para bangsawan".

"Hwaa~,ternyata hyung ku ini sangat hebat,selamat ya hyung". Kai pun mendekati hyung nya yang sedat mengiris wortel itu.

"Kau tak keberatan kan?,sekolah disana berarti hyung harus menginap diasrama nya. Kau akan sendirian Kai". Jaejoong menatap adik tersayang nya itu.

"Gwenchana, hyung-ahh. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula tiap akhir pekan kau bisa pulang kan,aku juga bisa mengunjungi mu kesana". Jawab Kai dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Aish,adik ku sudah besar rupanya. Gomawo Kim Jongin". Jaejoong pun mengacak acak rambut hitam kai.

"aduh hyung,jangan merusak rambut ku. Sudah cepat lanjutkan masak nya.

Dan begitulah keakraban dua bersaudara Kim. Orang tua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat mobil mereka jatuh ke jurang. Saat itu jaejoong baru saja duduk dibangku senior high school,dan kai masih tahun kedua di junior high school. Tentu saja jaejoong sangat shock dengan kejadian itu,bahkan ia harus memberi penjelasan pada adiknya yang masih kecil dulu. Ditambah jasad kedua orangtua nya yang tak ditemukan,makin sedih lah kedua Kim pada saat itu. Namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, mereka berdua pun mulai bangkit dan memulai kehidupan mereka dari awal.

_YJ_

Author Note:

1. Name: Kim Jaejoong

19 years old

2. Name: Kim Jongin / Kai

16 years old

_YJ_

"tok,tok,tok"

"Ne,chakaman~". Kai pun berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Kim Jaejoong". Tanya seorang pria dewasa setelah Kai membukakan pintu

"Ne,dia hyung ku. Ada perlu apa ajjushi mencarinya". Tanya kai dengan tampang polos nya.

"Saya utusan dari SHINKI Rose Academy,saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput Kim Jaejoong-shii"

"oo,,baiklah. Aku panggilkan hyung ku dulu". Kai kembali berlari masuk kedalam rumah nya.

"Hyung ada seornag ajjushi dari academy itu,katanya dia datang untuk menjemput mu". Ujar Kai setelah ia sampai dikamar hyung nya.

"Oh,cepat sekali mereka menjemput. Baiklah, kai tolong bawakan koper hyung ne".

"Ok hyung". Kedua makhluk manis itupun berjalan menuju ruang depan rumah nya.

"Apakah anda sudah siap untuk berangkat Kim Jaejoong shii ?".tanya pria itu.

"Em,ne. Sebentar aku akan berpamitan pada saeng ku". Jaejoong pun membalikkan badan nya. "Kai,hyung pamit dulu ne. Gunakan tabungan hyung untuk biaya sehari hari mu,uang dari academy hyung tinggal semua. Nanti setelah sampai disana hyung akan segera menghubungi mu,Ok".

"Ne hyung. Aku akan sangat merindukan mu. Aku menyayangi mu hyung". Kai pun memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu saengi". Dan Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan dongsaeng nya itu.

Pagi hari itupun berangkat lah Jaejoong ke SHINKI Rose Academy

_YJ_

SHINKI Rose Academy terletak dikawasan perbukitan yang jauh dari jangkauan dunia luar. Kabarnya Academy itu telah berumur satu setengah abad dan hanya dihuni oleh anak anak 'berbeda' dari keluarga bangsawan.

"Wow, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat secara langsung SHINKI R.A . megah sekali"

"Ne,tuan jaejoong. Bangunan yang kau lihat itu hanyalah bangunan utama,belum termasuk kelas dan fasilitas academy". Tidak lama mobil itupun berhenti

"Silahkan tuan Jaejoong". Ajjussi itu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong

"Terima kasih ajjushi". Dan tiba tiba...

"Srakk".

"Aww!..". Jaejoong pun memegang telapak tangan nya yang sedikit tergores

"Anda tidak apa tuan Jaejoong"

"Ne,hanya sedikit tergores. Binatang apa tadi?"

"Itu kelelawar,banyak hidup disekitar hutan disini. Dan tampak nya kau disambut dengan baik disini tuan Jaejoong. Mari lewat sini". Ajjushi itu pun berjalan duluan didepan Jaejoong.

"Hahh disambut?". Dengan kebingungan Jaejoong pun mengikuti ajjushi itu

Terlihat lah pohon besar didepan bangunan utama SHINKI R.A . Didahan nya terlihat kelelawar tadi sedang bermain dengan seorang namja. "Hem, murid transfer. Sepertinya Project baru lagi ...". ia pun menampilkan smirk andalan nya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hallo Hallo~~ Shinna kembali setelah sekian lama ditelan bumi \(^O^)/

Ada yang masih inget FF Shinna yang MY VIEWFINDER ? , maaf chingudeul, FF itu Shinna putusin untuk DisContinue dulu '-' Sebagai ganti nya ini Shinna bawa FF baru, okok. Makasih untuk yang udah comment di chap 3 FF MV ('3')

_Last Word_

**REVIEW PLEASE ~~~ ~('3')~ \(^O^)/**

**Follow: officialJaeNa**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vampire Project_**

.

**Present by : Shinna / Shin Jaeyoong**

Genre : Romance, Vampire, Blood, Fantasy,

**FULL** **TYPO** ,gak sempet Edit '-'

Rated : maybe T – M

Main Pairing :

- YunJae = Seme Yunho x Uke Jaejoong

- HunKai = Seme Sehun x Uke Kai

Chapter 2

.

.

Jaejoong mengikuti ajjushi itu,hingga akhirnya mereka sampai kedepan sebuah pintu disalah satu bangunan megah Academy itu.

"Nah Jaejoong shii,saya hanya bisa mengantar kan anda sampai sini. Didalam bangunan ini ada ruang president academy. Saya mohon undur diri". Ajjushi itu membungkuk kan badan nya.

"ajjushi..bagaimana aku bisa menemukan ruangang president jika bangunan nya saja sebesar ini. Dan lagi aku tidak tau disebelah mana ruangan nya".protes jaejoong yang tengah memandangi bangunan megah didepan nya.

"Antar-..yaaa!,kemana ajjushi itu?,cepat sekali menghilang nya". Kaget jaejoong yang setelah membalikkan badan nya dan tidak menumukan ajjushi tadi.

" Aishh,baiklah. Aku akan menemukan nya sendiri". Jaejoong pun melangkah kan kaki nya memasuki bangunan itu.

.

.

**_Jaejoong Pov_**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa bangunan semegah ini tapi penerangan nya sangat minim,bahkan aku tidak jelas melihat jalan didepan ku". Akupun meraba dinding untuk menuntun ku berjalan.

Brukk!

"Awaw...sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu".pikirku

Dan secara tiba tiba,ada sebuah tangan yang menarik ku berdiri.

"Hei!,kau tak punya mata apa. Tidak bisa lihat jalan hah!. Main tabrak orang saja". Marah orang yang tak ku ketahui siapa nama nya dan wajah nya itu.

"Biasa saja bisa kan!,lagipula mana ada orang yang bisa melihat dengan jelas didalam bangunan yang minim cahaya seperti ini. Keculai orang itu vampire!". Dengan emosi,aku pun menarik korden yang menutupu jendela yang ada didekat ku.

"Nah!,kalau seperti ini ak-". Perkataan ku terputus saat melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak tadi. OMG! Demi seluruh poster Jaejoong dikamar author, namja itu tampan sekali.

"yaaa!, jangan buka korden itu. Aishh,untung yang ada disini saat ini aku,bagaimana jika murid lain lewat." Dia pun menutup kembali korden yang ku buka tadi,lalu memencet sebuah tombol yang setau ku adalah saklar lampu.

"Kau siapa?,sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihat mu disini". Aku pun tersadar dari lamunan ku setelah mendengar pertanyaan nya.

"Oh,nama ku Kim Jaejoong,aku murid transfer. Aku ingin mencari ruang president academy".

"Ow,mian karena tadi aku membentak mu. Ternyata kau murid baru disini. Pantas kau tidak mengaetahui hal hal 'penting' disekolah ini. Baiklah kalau begitu,sebagai permintaan maaf ku,akan ku antar kau ke ruang ajjushi president". Cengir nya sambil menarik tangan ku. Aisshh..jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta pada namja tinggi ini~.

.

**_Author Pov_**

**.**

"Nah,ini dia ruangan nya". Kata namja itu pada jaejoong. Jaejoong pun memandang pintu besar berwarna perak didepan nya.

"Gomawo ne...eh!?". saat membalikkan badan nya dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ternyata namja itu telah hilang. "Aishh...cepat sekali pergi nya. Bahkan aku belum tau nama nya. Sudahlah,lebih baik aku segera menemui president".

Tok,Tok,Tok

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Jaejoong pun membuka pintu didepan nya dan melangkah kan kaki nya masuk keruangan itu.

Didalam ruangan itu,terlihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerja nya. Dan disebelah nya ada sekertaris nya yang menurut jaejoong berwajah imut.

"aaa..kau pasti Kim Jaejoong kan,senang bisa melihat mu di academy ini. Aku Park Yoochun,presient di academy ini". Pria yang kira kira berumur 30an itu berjalan mendekati jaejoong dan menyalami tangan jaejoong.

"em,ne ajjushi. Aku juga merasa senang bisa memenuhi permintaan ajjushi untuk menjadi murid disini". Balas jaejoong

"tidak usah terlalu berbasa basi, aku sudah menempatkan mu dikelas 12-3. Kuharap kau nyaman berada di academy ini dan menyukai kelas baru mu. O iya, junsu akan mengantar kan mu ke kelas mu".

"Ne presient. Aku juga berterima kasih atas uang yang anda berikan". Jaejoong pun membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Chenmaneyo Jaejoong ahh".Jawab Yoochun. Namja yang berada di dekat meja presient itu pun berjalan kearah Yoochun. "Tolong antarkan jaejoong". Pinta yoochun pada junsu. "baik sajangnim".

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun meninggalakan ruangan president academy. "hahh~...semoga aku tidak salah memilih mu jaejoong ahh".

.

OoOo shinNA oOoO

.

"Em,,junsu shii. Boleh aku menanyakan seuatu". Jaejoong pun membuka suara nya saat dia dan junsu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas baru nya.

"Ne,tentu saja boleh".jawab junsu

"itu,kenapa korden korden bangunan di academy ini saat siang hari tidak dibuka saja?". Tanya jaejoong dengan tampang polos nya.

Junsu pun terkekeh sebentar. "kurasa yoochun lupa memberitahu mu tadi. Tapi kurasa kau akan mengatahui nya tidak lama lagi". Jawab junsu yang semakin membuat wajah jaejoong semakin saat jaejoong dan junsu akan berbelok dipersimpangan koridor,ternyata jaejoong kembali menubruk seseorang.

"Brukk!"

"Aishh...kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali".gerutu jaejoong

"kau tidak apa jaejoong ahh". Junsu pun membantu jaejoong berdiri.

"Cih,baju ku jadi kotor kan. Dasar namja bodoh". Orang yang bertubrukan dengan jaejoong itu berdiri sambil membersihkan seragam nya.

"Sudahlah. Kau hanya kotor sedikit,tidak usah terlalu emosi". Sahut teman namja itu.

"Junsu!,siapa dia. Bukan nya minta maaf padaku malah hanya menunduk kan kepala nya dari tadi. Hei kau!. Kau tuli hah!".bentak namja itu didepan wajah jaejoong.

"Tidak usah sampai membentak bisa kan!?,kau juga tidak sampai terluka parah,dasar namja norak". Balas jaejoong yang akhirnya mendongakkan wajah nya dan membalas bentakan namja itu dengan penuh keberanian.

Namja didepan jaejoong itupun sejenak terpana setalah melihat wajah jaejoong.

"Ohh...jadi ini 'manusia' yang menjadi murid baru itu". Jaejoong yang mendengar kata kata namja didepan nya itu dibuat semakin kebingungan saja.

"Hentikan Kyu. Jangan membuat keributan". Seorang namja yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok itu maju kedapan.

"Maafkan dia Yun. Sebaik nya kalian segera kembali ke kelas Bronze,pelajaran mu akan dimulai kan". Perintah junsu.

"baiklah, lain kali kita akan bermain lebih lama murid baru". Sahut namja yang dipanggil kyu sebelum berlalu pergi. Dan namja yang melerai pertengkaran tadi sebelum pergi pun ia melirik sekilas keaarah jaejoong.

'Aishh...kenapa banyak namja tampan disini'. Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

"Nah Jaejoong ahh,ini kelas mu. Silahkan masuk,seosangnim didalam sudah aku beritahu perihal kedatangan mu".

"Gomawo junsu shii sudah mau mengantar ku". Jaejoong membungkukkan badan nya.

"cheonma Jaejoong ahh. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel shii,panggil saja junsu hyung". Setelah pamit pada jaejoong, junsu pun pergi dan jaejoong masuk ke kelas nya.

"Hei!,tenang lah sedikit. Aku ingin memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian". Bentak seongsangnim pada murid yang ada dikelas itu,dan semua murid pun memperhatikan jaejoong yang berdiri didpan kelas. 'mwo!,aku baru menyadari ternyata academy ini khusus namja. Dan apa apaan mereka,memilhat ku dengan pandangan lapar begitu'.batin Jaejoong.

"Yak,ini adalah Kim Jaejoong. Siswa manusia baru di academy kita". Seosangnim pun memperkenalkan jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseo~ Kim Jaejoog imnida. Bangeupsumnida yeorobon..". tidak berapa lama terdengar bisik bisik dari murid murid dikelas itu.

"wow..cantik ya".

"Yang benar saja,mana bisa kita menahan nafsu jika 'manusia' nya seperti ini"

"Hei!,coba lihat leher nya yang putih itu..slurrp"

"aishh,aku jadi haus..."

Jaejoong yang mendengar bisik bisikan itu hanya diam tak mengerti,ia semaki heran pada academy yang menjadi sekolah nya kini.

"hei hei!...kalian tenang lah. Lihat jaejoong jadi bingung kan". Seorang namja tinggu itu pun menyurug teman teman sekelas nya untuk tenang. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri jaejoong.

'ya tuhan...namja ini kan!'.batin jaejoong histeris

"Hi,aku Kim Hyun joong. Kita bertemu lagi jaejoong". Namja itu tersenyum kepada jaejoong. Dan entah disadari oleh jaejoong atau tidak,sekarang pipi nya tengah bersemu merah.

"Baiklah..ayo kita mulai pelajaran. Jaejoong shii,kau bisa duduk disebelah bangku hyungjoong".

"ne seosangnim".

.

.

**_Bronze Class_**

**.**

"ajjushi jidat lebar itu seenak nya saja memasukkan murid manusia ke academy ini. Alasan agar membuat kita bisa bersahabat dengan manusia,aku tidak yakin murid di academy ini akan tahan melihat manusia menggoda sepertinya". Gerutu seorang namja berambut ikal yang tengah bermain PSP disebuah sofa yang ada dikelas itu.

" Tapi tadi kulihat,sepertinya hyung tertarik pada namja itu. Apa kau berencana untuk 'menandai' nya. Haha". Goda namja termuda disitu.

" cihh,,,jangan harap". Jawab namja yang bermain PSP itu.

"hei,..bukan nya sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan datang. Apa itu tidak akan berbahaya untuk manusia seperti dia berada di academy ini". Tanya seorang namja yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"hahh~,entahlah. Kau tidak lupa pada bangsawan nite kan. Apa kah berita dari yoochun ajjushi itu benar akan terjadi. Menurut mu bagaimana...yun?"

Ke empat namja itu pun secara bersama melirik ke seorang namja yang menjadi ketua mereka. Namja dengan mata musang,tubuh atletis,berwajah tampan,bertubuh tinggi yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku. "Aku tidak tau...kita tunggu saja,apa yang akan terjadi". Diapun melirik kejendela. ' kim jaejoong...'

.

.

"Kringg,,Kringg". Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa S.R.A yang kelaparan segera keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

"Jae,kau mau kekantin ?". ajak hyunjoong pada jaejoong disebelah nya.

"ah,ne. Tentu saja". Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Sesampai nya dikantin Jaejoong pun kembali dibuat bingung, disetiap sudut counter makanan, ada wadah yang menampung cairan kental berwarna merah. 'apa itu ?'. batin jaejoong. 'dan kenapa mereka melihat ku'.

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoog memilih duduk di bangku yang berada dipojok. Saat jaejoong akan memakan makanan didepan nya, ia melihat hyungjoong yang meminum cairan merah kental itu.

"Hyunjoong...kau dan siswa lainnya minum apasih ?". tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Oh ini?... tentu saja kami minum darah Jae". Jawab Hyunjoong enteng.

"oooo...". Jaejoong pun menyuapakan makanan nya kemulut,sedetik kemudian.

"Buffthh!".

Jaejoong memuncratkan(?) makanan dimulut nya. "MWO!...DARAH !?"

.

.

_ Author Note_

.

**Bronze Class :**

1. Jung Yunho / 19 years old

2. Cho Kyuhyun / 19 years old

3. Lee Gikwang / 18 years old

4. Lee Kiseop / 17 years old

5. Oh Sehun / 16 years old

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

.

.

Hi ^^)/ masih ada yang inget FF ini, maaf ne. lama banget shinna gak update,coz sekitar 3 bulanan ini shinna sibuk :3

masih adakah yang berminat sama FF ini ? (celingukan),mianhae karena chap 2 nya pendek~~

O ya,gomawo ne buat yang udah review di chap 1,main belom sempet reply.

shinna sedih nih :( kayak nya FF shinna yang My ViewFinder dihapus admin FFn deh, :'( hiks hiks~~ jadi males lanjutin

_Last Word_

**REVIEW PLEASE ~~~ ~('3')~ \(^O^)/**

Follow: officialJaeNa


End file.
